Dead or Alive VI
Dead or Alive VI is the next sequel to the Dead or Alive fighting game series after Dead or Alive 5: Last Round ''that is developed by Team Ninja and published by Koei Tecmo. It is available for the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One consoles, the PlayStation Vita handheld and the PC. Overall, it is the 19th video game made in the fighting game's franchise. The story behind ''Dead or Alive VI will feature the conclusion of the leading characters feud with the antagonist leader of MIST, Victor Donovan. However, unlike the previous games, the plot behind Dead or Alive VI will contain a much darker and more shocking side to the plot of the series. The character roster for Dead or Alive VI will feature a roster of 30 playable fighters to choose from, not including the final boss of Dead or Alive VI who is unplayable. Among the 30 playable characters, 4 of them make their debut as 'Guest' characters hailing from the Tekken series (Asuka Kazama, Lili, Yoshimitsu and King), much to the surprise and shock of many Dead or Alive fans due to the fact that the game franchise has long been considered as a major rival to the Dead or Alive series for many years. Prologue There exists an ancient story almost forever lost, it recounts an event that occurred eons and eons ago. Once there was a sinister being of chaos. It lead an army around the world with one purpose in mind: to destroy all of humanity. However, the sinister being's conquest was cut short when a servant turned on its master. The sinister being's servant succeeded in defeating its master, thus saving humanity from utter annihilation. It is said that the servant felt compassion for humanity, and thus decided to protect humanity from the armies of the sinister being, even if it lasted for all eternity. It has been one year after the events surrounding the Fifth Dead or Alive Tournament. The mysterious and enigmatic leader of the secret organization MIST, Victor Donovan, is just one corner away from completing his Project Alpha plan and create the ultimate weapon. The Mugen Tenshin ninja clan were preparing for their final showdown against Donovan for the crimes he's committed against, but MIST made the first move by attacking them unexpectedly, everyone in the village was killed except for Ayane, though the leader Hayate was nowhere to be seen in the aftermath. Soon after the incident, the CEO of DOATEC, Helena Douglas, announces the Sixth Dead or Alive Tournament to the world. Fate is beginning to come full circle, the final showdown with Victor Donovan has begun. Game Menus Here is the list of game menus to choose from when you are playing Dead or Alive VI. SCENARIO MODE - A mode where you traverse through the story of Dead or Alive VI. ARCADE BATTLE MODE - A mode where you choose a character and fight a series of CPU opponents before facing the sub-boss and final boss of the game. VERSUS MODE - Where you can freely fight the CPU opponents or against another player. You can choose whether you wish to fight in a single battle or a tag battle. You can also save replays of your matches in Versus mode and view in the Theater section in Gallery Mode. TAG BATTLE MODE - An Arcade-style mode where you choose two character and fight a series of tag team CPU opponents. SURVIVAL BATTLE MODE - In Survival Battle mode, there are three options to choose from. Normal Survival Battle lets you take on a endless gauntlet of opponents in a one-on-one fight until all of your health bar is completely reduced. Second, making a return from Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate is the Danger Zone Survival, fought only in the Danger Zone arena stage, you must defeat your opponents one by one until your health bar is completely. Meanwhile, when you hit your opponent on the walls, a barrage of items fly out of them, obtain them and they will be available to view in Gallery mode, but be careful though because the opponent can also do the same to you and you will lose those items that upgrade your chances of survival in this gauntlet. The last one is Survival Tag Battle, which you use two playable characters and use them to fight an endless gauntlet of tag team opponents until only one of their health bars is completely reduced. TRAINING - Here, you can practice with your chosen character as well as being able to go through a trial of performing all the techniques in their moveset. GALLER'Y - The Gallery mode in ''Dead or Alive VI lets you see the media content available in the game. * '''Artwork - Lets you see the CG Artwork of the playable characters of Dead or Alive VI and the posters (promotional and non-promotional) for the game. There is also the option where you can choose one of the 30 playable characters in full body view, and view them with any costume you have unlocked for them as well as having them do certain animations. This also gives you the option to use the camera view/picture take mechanism. * Items - Here you can view the playable characters specific items that are obtained when you play the Danger Zone version of Survival Battle mode. * Cutscenes - Where you can watch the movie cutscenes of Dead or Alive VI as well as viewing the character victory/lose poses and Fighting Exhibition videos. For all the female characters, you can view their Private Paradise videos in the Cutscenes area. For the Character Win/lose poses, Fighting Exhibitions and Private Paradise videos, you have the option to use the camera view/picture take mechanism. * Soundtrack - Here, you can listen to the soundtrack of Dead or Alive VI. (See Soundtrack section below) * Movie Theater - Here, you can view all your saved replays of the matches you played in. Here you also have the option to use the camera view/picture take mechanism. ALBUM - A mode where you can view all the pictures you have taken with the camera mechanic. OPTIONS - Where you can change the settings of Dead or Alive VI, as well as being able to load or save your progress. Gameplay As with the previous installments of the Dead or Alive series, the fighting system to Dead or Alive VI has is based on the Triangle System which is like a Rock-Paper-Scissors format. In the system, there are three methods of attack: Strike, Throw and Hold, Strike is where you use your chosen character to attack with punches and kick and also has the most buttons to use from whilst Throw and Hold only require one. Strike is superior to Throw and inferior to Hold. Throw is your grappling attacks and is superior to Hold, while inferior to Strike. Hold is your counter-attack function where you stop and opponents Strike but not their Throw. All playable characters are able to perform combos using a variety of commands while performing Strikes, Throws and Holds. They are also capable of side-stepping and perform special moves with a combinations of buttons pressed and the D-pad. Critical Bursts and Critical Stuns also make a return. Debuting from Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate and making a return again in Dead or Alive VI, the Power Launcher attack mechanic, which enables you to launch your opponent in the air, has been improved on slightly. The moment your character's Power Launcher connects to your opponents, the gameplay slows down, giving you the opportunity to perform a sequence of specific, unique combos your character possesses made for such an occurrence before the opponent hits the ground. While you are fighting against an opponent, you will have the opportunity to use the environment of the stage the battle is set in to your advantage. There are various specific areas in a stage called Danger Zones that are capable of damaging either you or your opponent during the midst of an attack. In some occasions you can you can get damaged or damage your opponent even further in a sequence moment called a Cliffhanger, quite a number of stages in Dead or Alive VI have them, three examples being the Desolate Cathedral, Torre de la Niebla and Shinsekai Area stages. New to the Dead or Alive series and debuting in VI is the Power Strike, a super special move attack that replaces the Power Blow mechanic from Dead or Alive 5. The camera view/picture take mechanism also returns and has been upgraded a lot better compared to the previous mechanic version in Dead or Alive 5. You are able to use the mechanic in the video game's Gallery Mode, most especially the Movie Theater which lets you watch replays of any battle you've saved. The pictures you take can be view in the Album Mode. Characters NOTE OF WARNING (MUST READ): The character roster for this game idea has already been decided so any comments about adding any characters, whether they are from the Dead or Alive series or not, will be ignored. Also, the act of editing a character into the roster for whatever reason will not be tolerated and will very likely result in you receiving a ban. You are free to praise or criticize the decision, but please respect the wishes of the author who made this game idea when it comes to the character roster. With gratitude. In Dead or Alive VI, there are 30 playable characters to choose from to fight against the CPU or another player. The playable roster features 20 returning characters (from Dead or Alive 5: Last Round), 6 new characters making their fighting game debut and 4 characters making their guest debut from the Tekken series. There is also the final boss, though that character remains unplayable. DEAD OR ALIVE VI CHARACTER LIST Stages These are the 23 stages that are in Dead or Alive VI. The venues where you fight either a CPU opponent or against another player. DEAD OR ALIVE VI STAGE LIST Soundtrack The soundtrack for Dead or Alive VI, There are 6? songs for you to listen to in the game, you can also listen to them in the music section of the video game's Gallery Mode. '---DEAD OR ALIVE VI TRACKIST---' Still under construction Trivia * The name of the new character Kaiden is pronounced "Kay-dahn" and is an Irish name meaning "Warrior". Originally, he was going to be an Austrian or German character called Wilhelm until it changed to Goddard. Team Ninja decided to change Kaiden's nationality and name to Irish and give him the name he has now. * Zhang Tai was originally named Zhang Tong during development, the name was changed later. * While they debuted as playable characters in later Dead or Alive 5 updates, Dead or Alive VI will be the first game that Nyotengu, Marie Rose and Honoka debut in regards to the story behind Dead or Alive series. * Recurring Dead or Alive character Christie was originally not going to be included into Dead or Alive VI video game, but ended up being added for plot reasons. Category:Dead or Alive Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Tekken Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Koei Category:Tecmo Category:Team Ninja Category:Namco Bandai Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Ninjas Category:Games Category:Video Games